


Monopoly of the Heart

by NuperSatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Monopoly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuperSatural/pseuds/NuperSatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Bi-Annual Monopoly Game Night, and things take a turn for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly of the Heart

 

    For as long as Dean had known Cas, he had loved him. He loved his blue eyes and how they could change from the color of the sky to the color of the ocean. He loved his laugh and how it could be a quiet huff or a full belly fit. He loved his hair, his hands, his dry sense of humor, his admiration for learning, and how his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He loved how scratchy and rough Cas’s voice sounded when he first woke up, and he loved how passionate Cas could be about trivial things.

    But for as long as Dean had loved Cas, Cas had never known.

    Sure, the words “I love you” were carved into everything Dean did for Cas, but Dean was too afraid of rejection and there was no way Cas could view him as more than just a best friend, right? So whenever Cas would call for advice, Dean would give. If Cas needed a ride, Dean would insist on playing chauffeur. If Cas ran out of coffee at 3 in the morning while writing a term paper, Dean would be to the store and back with more in record time.

    Dean would do anything for Cas, which is why he finds himself ditching the biggest party on campus of the year for a Bi-Annual Monopoly Game Night.

    Twice a year, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Benny, and Jo would get together for a night of monopoly, it’s a tradition they’ve had since freshman year of high school, and none of them had dare break the tradition, until tonight.

    “What do you mean you ‘don’t want to come’?” Cas questions Jo on the phone.

    “I know it’s tradition, but man, this party is so huge! I don’t want to miss it. Can’t we just, like, reschedule?”

    “Reschedule? No we cannot reschedule! We always have it on the same dates, we can’t change that now!”

    “Well I’m sorry, but you’ll have to live without me for one night.”

    Cas hangs up on Jo with a huff, rubbing his forehead in agitation. He lays down on his stomach and shoves his face into a pillow as he groans loudly.

    “What, did Jo cancel too?” Dean asks, walking into the living room with chips and salsa from the kitchen.

    “Yes, it would appear we have now lost Benny and Jo to the party.” Cas mumbles into the pillow.

    “I can’t hear what you’re saying, man.” Dean says with a smile, putting the food down on the coffee table and sitting on the floor next to Cas’s head.

    Cas turns his face towards Dean’s so only half is smashed into the pillow and holds Dean’s gaze in a way that has Dean’s chest filling with adoration.

    “I said that it would appear we have now lost Benny and Jo to the party.”

    Dean nods his head in understanding, running a calming hand through Cas’s hair. Monopoly night was more than just a night of becoming slowly pissed off at his friends over a game until everyone quits, Monopoly night was something that Cas held near and dear to his heart for some odd reason. Dean knows this, and it is just another thing to chock up to his Million Reasons He Loves Castiel Novak list.

    “It’s alright, it can just be me, you, and Charlie tonight,” Dean comforts. “And besides, that means more pizza bagels for us.” Dean adds with a knowing grin.

    Cas leans forward at what Dean says, bringing his face just inches from Dean’s. “We have pizza bagels left?”

    Cas is close enough that Dean can smell his body wash and cologne, a sweet and heavy mixture of sandalwood and citrus, that has Dean’s thoughts derailing quickly. Dropping his hand from Cas’s hair back into his lap, he smiles widely at his roommate. Cas loves pizza bagels.

    “Yeah, man, I bought a new box today when I saw we were out.”  

    “Thank you, Dean. That was very considerate of you.” Cas replies, his eyes roaming down Dean’s face slowly until they stop on his lips.

    Dean sucks in a breath and freezes, eyes going wide as the seconds tick by. The tension is broken a few seconds later when Charlie enters the room, carrying the game board under one arm and a six-pack of coke in the opposite hand.

    “Oh, my god!” She exclaims as Dean jumps in surprise and Cas jolts upright, “Oh, sorry, did I ruin a moment? I can leave and come back if you two wanna-”

    “Charlie.” Dean interupts with a cutting glare, hoping he can get her to stop talking.

    Charlie smiles apologetically at Dean before she kneels in front of the coffee table and places the pop next to the chips and salsa.

    “I’m glad that you could make it Charlie, it seems that Benny and Jo are too preoccupied with the party scene tonight than with keeping tradition.” Cas says as he slides onto the floor next to Dean and reaches for the game box to begin setting it up.

    “You know me, I’m all about that Monopoly life.”

    Once the board is set up and the money all distributed, the three take turns rolling the dice to determine what order they’ll play in. Dean rolls snake eyes, Charlie rolls a seven, and Cas rolls a twelve.

    “How come you always get to go first, Cas?” Dean whines, fake pouting at the man sitting next to him.

    “Because the rules state that whomever rolls the highest number on the dice will go first, and I just so happen to roll a higher number than everybody else, every time.” Cas responds with a smile.

    “Yeah, whatever, just pick your piece and start the damn game.”

    Cas picks out his usual game piece, the thimble, and rolls the dice again. He rolls a six, and moves his piece to Oriental Avenue. “I’ll pass on buying.” He announces.

    “You never buy the light blue spaces,” Charlie comments as she chooses the dog and rolls the dice. She rolls a ten, and moves the dog to the “Just Visiting” part of the jail square.

    “That’s because I have a strategy, unlike Dean who just buys whatever he lands on until he goes bankrupt and has to mortgage all his property.”

    “Hey, maybe going bankrupt and having to mortgage all my property _is_ my strategy.” Dean replies, picking out the racecar and shaking the dice in his hands.

    “Well, remind me not to let you run the budget when we’re older.”

    Dean ignores the skip his heart does at the implication that they’ll still be living together when they’re older, and rolls the dice. He gets doubles, two 2’s, and moves the racecar to Income Tax. “Dammit, we just started.” He complains as he hands over his $200 to Charlie, who is playing banker in the absence of Benny.

    Dean rolls again and receives snake eyes. Moving to Chance, he pulls the top card from the pile. “Give each player $50 for helping you move into your new, upscale apartment,” Dean reads aloud .”What the hell? That’s not fair!”

    “You have to do what the card says, Dean.”

    “I know, Cas, but it still isn’t fair. I want to spend my money on spaces, not fictional moving extravaganzas that neither of you would attend anyways.”

    “Oh, stop complaining and fork over the cash, Winchester.” Charlie retorts, grabbing two 50’s from Dean’s money pile and handing one to Cas.

    “Thank you, Charlie.” Cas murmurs, accepting the blue $50 from her as Dean rattles the dice between his hands indignantly.

    “You know, Dean, if you roll another double, you have to go to jail.” Charlie notifies him while she dips a chip in the salsa and bites it.

    “Wow, thanks Char, I had no clue.” He replies sarcastically, letting the dice go over the center of the board.

    An eight in the form of two 4’s.

    “Dammit! I swear these dice are rigged.” Dean grunts as he moves the racecar to the orange Jail box.

    “Maybe you just suck at Monopoly.” Charlie offers with a smile.

    “Shut up.”

*****

    The game continued about the same way as the hours passed. Cas bought all the railways, the Water Works and Electric Company spaces, and built hotels on his green and deep blue sets. Charlie acquired the full red set, and convinced Dean to trade his New York Avenue for a St.Charles Place so she could get the full orange set as well.

    Dean had somehow managed to only buy three properties, and dwindle his funds to a mere $87.

    It was around the time that Dean was trying to convince Cas that doing the dishes for a week was a fair alternative to paying the rent for Boardwalk with a hotel that Charlie's phone lite up with five new messages.

    “They’re all from Gilda,” She informs them. “She says she needs my help with something, and that it’s urgent.”

    “Well, you should probably go help her then.” Dean says with an eyeroll.

    “Is it okay if I leave Monopoly night early, Cas?”

    Cas sighs, but then smiles at Charlie and nods his head. “Go get your lady, Charlie.”

    “Ohhhh, thank you, thank you!” She cheers, pulling them both into quick hugs before rushing towards the front door and leaving.

    Dean turns to Cas and raises an eyebrow, “Wanna keep playing?”

    “Do you actually need an answer to that?”

*****

    It’s three hours and a box of pizza bagels later that Dean lands on Boardwalk again. Turning puppy dog eyes onto Cas, he opens his mouth to negotiate when Cas interrupts him.

    “No, Dean. You’ve swindled your way out of all your rent payments with chores all night. You can’t do it again.”

    “But Caaaas,” Dean whines, leaning close to Cas’s face and pulling his lips into a pout. “I’ll let you choose what you want me to do.”

    “Oh really?” Cas asks skeptically, eyes trailing down to Dean’s lips and resting there.

    “Yeah,” Dean whispers, heart beating notably faster now than it was a few seconds ago. “Really.”

    Cas turns his gaze back to Dean’s, looking nervous. “Well, what if I wanted you to do something since we were freshman in high school. Would you do that now?”

    Dean is slightly baffled by how anxious and small Cas suddenly seems, so swallowing his worries and acting completely on what his heart has been screaming at him for six years, he cups Cas’s jaw and brings their lips together.

    At first, the kiss is gentle and chaste, both boys taken by surprise at Dean’s action. But when Dean starts to pull away, Cas uses one hand to grab the front of Dean’s shirt and laces the fingers of the other through the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck, securing him in his place. Dean groans absently at the force Cas used, and deepens the kiss by tilting his head slightly to the right and moving his mouth in time with Cas’s.

    The minutes roll by as the simple kiss turns into a makeout session, Cas having moved to straddle Dean’s lap on the floor and licking into Dean’s mouth cautiously. Dean welcomes the change in intensity, and runs his hands up and down Cas’s back as they slowly explore each other's mouths. It’s when Cas grinds down onto Dean that they pull away from one another and catch their breaths.

    “That was...wow. Just….holy shit. Wow.” Dean strings together as he rests his hands on Cas’s hips and smiles dopily up at him.

    “You stole the words right out of my mouth, Dean. Though, mine were a bit more poetic.” Cas teases, patting down Dean’s hair in the places he raked his hands through before.

    “Shut up, I’ve been wanting to do that since forever.”

    “Hmm, and was it worth the wait?”

    “Hell yeah it was.”

    They continue to smile dumbly at each other with their hands laced together for several more minutes until Cas breaks the peaceful silence. “Hey, Dean?”

    “Yeah?”

    “Do you want to call Monopoly night quits and go to bed?”

    “Only if that means I win.”

    “Yes, Dean. You win.”

    “Then yeah baby, let’s go to bed.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! This is my first upload to A03, so constructive criticisms and comments are welcomed warmly :)


End file.
